Dans ses yeux
by Kedralyn
Summary: Loki a peur. Peur de ses propres sentiments. ThorXLoki
1. Chapitre 1: Loki

_**D'abord, rien ne m'appartient, bablabla. Tout ici est le fruit de mon imagination de fangirl, pardonnez moi d'avance :p**_

_** Slash léger et gentillet, qui se déroule dans l'adolescence des deux asgardiens. C'est à la base un mini OS, mais qui sait, je pourrais continuer par la suite...**_

_**ooo**_

Il le regarde. Cela fait des heures qu'il l'observe. Loki baisse les yeux vers l'épais livre qu'il étudie, en écoutant distraitement l'entrainement de son frère en contrebas. Le jeune asgardien blond aux yeux bleus commence à fatiguer; il respire plus fort, peine un peu plus à reprendre son souffle. Pourtant, son maitre d'armes n'est pas prêt de mettre fin à son apprentissage. Le fils d'Odin doit se montrer digne et vaillant au combat. Thor est encore jeune, il a bien le temps de forger son corps et son esprit à la bataille. Il en redemande, même. De son perchoir, Loki entend son frère ricaner, et provoquer son professeur.

Loki n'est pas comme cela. Il n'a jamais aimé la bataille, il préfère la lecture. Le contact des pages rugueuses au bout de ses doigts est pour lui un bien meilleur enseignement de la vie que d'apprendre à porter un marteau, aussi légendaire soit-il. De toute façon, il a conscience de la supériorité physique de son frère. Il sait qu'il ne sera jamais à sa hauteur, qu'il ne vivra que dans son ombre. Jamais Loki ne sera appelé à gouverner. Etudier est donc pour lui la seule échappatoire à son morne quotidien. Et apprendre, il sait faire.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose ne va pas. L'asgardien aux cheveux de jais n'arrive pas à se concentrer.

Loki soupire, étire ses muscles et repose mollement son menton sur la paume de sa main. En contrebas, les entrechocs du gigantesque hast du maitre d'arme et de Mjöllnir résonnent dans la cour du palais.

D'habitude, Loki n'en a cure. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, quelque chose l'obsède. Il n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Sans cesse, ses yeux verts descendent se poser sur le dos de Thor. Son frère transpire. Loki arrive à distinguer la ligne de sueur qui se forme le long de son échine…

Thor est fort…

Loki déglutit avec peine, et baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Les runes s'y emmêlent, les mots sont confus. De colère, il jette l'ouvrage au loin, qui retombe en un bruit mat. Il saisit une feuille de papier, un crayon, et commence à griffonner. Ses doigts agiles filent sur la feuille, lui-même regarde ailleurs. Il se rend compte que ses yeux sont encore attirés par Thor. Il n'arrive pas à le lâcher du regard. Cette fois-ci, se sont ses épaules qu'il contemple.

Elles sont fortes. Dures. Elles sont capables de soulever des poids que Loki n'envisagerait même pas. L'asgardien brun lève lentement une main, et de ses longs doigts fins, souligne dans le vide les lignes pures des muscles du bras droit de son frère.

Le cœur de Loki se met soudain à bondir dans sa poitrine. Même s'il ne peut le voir, il sait que le rouge lui monte au visage. Il baisse les yeux sur sa feuille, et se mord la lèvre inférieure à sang.

Il a dessiné le portrait de son frère. Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une esquisse, mais il est parfaitement reconnaissable : ses mèches blondes rebelles, son regard insolent, son sourire en coin. Rageur, Loki déchire le papier en mille petits confettis, qu'il disperse au vent.

Un minuscule morceau atteint l'épaule de Thor. D'un geste nonchalant, il le chasse et salue son frère d'un coup de main, dévoilant ses dents aussi blanches que des nacres. Il lui rend son salut, mais son sourire est figé, sa mâchoire crispée.

Thor reprend son entrainement. Loki est hypnotisé par ses muscles qui roulent sous sa peau, les halètements qu'il laisse échapper.

Loki secoue la tête, et essaye de chasser les pensées qui l'assaillent soudainement.

Il veut poser les mains sur les biceps de son frère. Il veut glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure dorée. Il veut sentir ses bras vigoureux enserrer ses maigres épaules. Il veut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Il désire Thor.

A cet instant précis, plus rien d'autre ne compte. Le cœur battant, Loki croise les bras sur son bureau, et cache sa tête dans le creux de ses coudes.

Personne ne doit le voir pleurer.


	2. Chapitre 2: Thor

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que vos reviews me vont droit au cœur et me motivent à continuer :3 je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! Le pauvre Loki n'a donc pas fini de pleurer à son amour impossible, je crois *rire sadique*…**

**Mais que dites-vous d'un point de vue différent, cette fois… ?**

**ooo**

Thor fronce les sourcils, soupire profondément, et se laisse retomber sur la large table de la bibliothèque. La joue posée sur le bois frais, il regarde avec découragement la pile de livres qui s'amoncèle devant de lui. Un peu plus loin, Loki semble plongé dans la lecture. Il ne réagit même pas à la lamentation de son frère.

Un instant, l'idée de lui quémander de l'aide traverse l'esprit du fils d'Odin. Il sait, d'ailleurs, que Loki ne refuserait pas. Pourtant, il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre. Trop de fierté, peut-être.

Encore un échec…

Jamais il n'arrivera à abattre le travail qui lui a donné son père. Quelle idée absurde ! Tout ce temps perdu à gratter du papier, alors qu'il devrait parfaire son apprentissage à protéger son pays… Que diable, il n'est plus un enfant ! Odin n'est vraiment qu'un vieux fou. Thor est voué à se battre, pas à lire de vieux parchemins poussiéreux… Quel monde a besoin d'un roi gratte-papier? Son père ne s'était pas battu à coups de manuscrits pour défaire les Géants des glaces, à ce qu'il sache…

L'asgardien se relève paresseusement, lâche un autre bruyant soupir et tente de se remettre au travail. Son regard est vite attiré par une large fenêtre sur sa gauche. En tournant la tête, il croise le regard de Loki, qui baisse instantanément les yeux. Thor n'en a cure après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il surprend son frère à l'espionner. Les murmures d' Asgard sur sa prétendue jalousie ne sont peut-être pas si infondées…

Bah, il a d'autres choses à penser qu'aux enfantillages de son frère.

Il fait beau, dehors. Le soleil est éclatant. Il ne manquait plus que cela pour aiguiser sa frustration. Thor reste quelques instants immobile, à regarder distraitement la course des nuages. Soudain, des éclats de voix, portés par le vent, atteignent ses oreilles. Un rire cristallin accompagne ces paroles.

C'est Sif.

C'est sans doute l'heure de son entrainement. Il l'entend choisir une arme, hésiter, et commencer à s'échauffer. Thor s'apprête à se lever pour la regarder, et croise à nouveau le regard de son frère. Ils ne s'échangent pas un mot, mais les yeux de Loki sont équivoques : _si tu bouges, je le dit à Père_.

Thor n'a pas vraiment envie de s'attirer la colère d'Odin. Il se contente donc d'imaginer la jeune fille échevelée, épuisée, mais à la volonté farouche faire face à son adversaire sans sourcilier. Sif est belle, forte et fière. Elle ferait une reine parfaite. Ensemble, ils pourraient gouverner avec fermeté et justice, comme Odin et Frigga avant eux.

L'asgardien blond ne tient plus. Peut-importe les éventuelles réprimandes de son père, il doit regarder Sif. Et que Loki aille au diable. Il se lève, fait quelques pas et s'installe sur le rebord de l'ouverture. Il esquisse un sourire la vue est imprenable. Le corps à la fois gracile et rude de Sif l'enchante.

Bah, après tout, son frère aussi pourrait en profiter. Il est d'un ennui. Cela le dériderait peut-être. Thor se retourne et s'apprête à appeler son frère, mais reste muet.

Loki le regarde encore. Mais cette fois, il ne détourne pas les yeux.

Le fils d'Odin frémit. Est-ce de la jalousie, qu'il lit dans son regard émeraude ?

Non. C'est de la colère. De là où il est, Thor arrive à distinguer le léger tressaillement qui agite son menton. Les yeux de Loki sont rouges des larmes qu'il peine à contenir. La plume qu'il serre avec force dans sa main droite se brise soudain en deux.

Jamais il n'a vu son frère dans un tel état. Si Loki parait sur le point de fondre en larmes, il semble aussi prêt à le foudroyer sur place. A cet instant, Thor se sent chanceux de maitriser la foudre.

L'asgardien brun se lève brusquement, laissant tomber sa chaise. Il traverse la pièce à grands pas, frôle Thor au passage et sort de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le fils d'Odin fronce les sourcils, et reste quelques instants immobile. Qu'a-t-il fait, pour s'attirer ainsi la rancune de son jeune frère ?

Son regard est à nouveau attiré en contrebas, où la jeune fille s'entraine inlassablement avec le maitre d'armes.

Loki aime-t-il Sif ? Cela serait une explication tout à fait logique. Il n'aurait pas apprécié de le voir épier la jeune guerrière.

Cette hypothèse lui arrache un sourire narquois. Loki amoureux… Qui l'eut crut ?


	3. Chapitre 3: Loki

**Hé, salut vous :3 j'ai passé le rating K+ à T, pour le contenu un peu plus chaud de ce chapitre par rapport aux autres. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même n_n.**

**ooo**

Depuis combien de temps la nuit est tombée sur Asgard, Loki l'ignore. A vrai dire, il ne compte même plus les heures qu'il a passé ici, dans ces draps, sans trouver le sommeil. Il lui semble que sa somptueuse chambre dorée se referme sur lui.

Loki se tourne et se retourne sur son lit, et cherche vainement une position qui lui convienne. Mais il a chaud. Il étouffe. Il repousse loin de lui les draps de soie, se lève et ouvre l'une des fenêtres de la pièce. L'air froid qui vient brusquement frapper sa peau nue ruisselante de sueur lui provoque un délicieux frisson.

Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Loki n'a jamais apprécié la chaleur. Mais depuis quelques temps, c'est différent. La présence de Thor de l'autre côté des murs lui empêche de trouver le repos.

Loki fait quelques pas, et s'arrête devant un miroir pour observer son reflet d'un œil sinistre. La pâle lueur du ciel nocturne lui renvoie un reflet livide, fade et terne. Il détourne immédiatement les yeux, le visage crispé dans une expression de répulsion. Il est si efflanqué, si frêle… Ses fins cheveux noirs retombent si tristement sur ses petites épaules… Il n'a rien de semblable à Thor.

Il se hait. Il se dégoûte. Autant qu'il abomine et maudit les sentiments qu'il a à l'encontre de son frère. Ces visions honteuses d'inceste l'assaillent dès qu'il ferme les yeux, dès qu'il ouvre un livre, dès que son esprit vagabonde par-delà les nuages d' Asgard. Il ne peut même plus se concentrer dans son apprentissage de la magie… !

Loki se laisse retomber au pied de son lit, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles qui scintillent part sa fenêtre.

Il se sent tellement seul…

D'habitude, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, au contraire. Mais la rapide rétrospective qu'il fait de sa vie à cet instant lui donne un amer goût au fond de la bouche. Il sait pertinemment que Fandral, Sif, Volstagg et Hogun ne le tolèrent uniquement à cause de Thor. Il a conscience de leurs messes-basses à son sujet. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, il n'en doute pas une seconde. Les murmures des argardiens ne lui échappent pas, pas plus que leurs regards dans son dos quand il traverse les couloirs du palais. Il se sent telle une bête curieuse, comme ces monstres de foire que les humains exposent à la vue de tous.

Il commence à haïr les amis de Thor. Il exècre l'attention que leur porte son frère. Loki veut être le seul, l'unique, son exclusivité. Même si cela le répugne, quelque chose au fond de son cœur lui dit qu'il a droit à cet amour interdit. C'est cette même petite voix qui l'aide à surmonter ces moments de désespoir pur, où il se sent plonger dans des ténèbres à chaque fois plus opaques.

Le jeune asgardien brun serre ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laisse libre court à son chagrin silencieux. Les larmes s'écoulent doucement de ses joues pâles, et disparaissent dans le creux sombre de sa gorge. Il pleure si souvent... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il comme cela, si faible? Chaque nuit ressemble à la précédente : colère, dégoût, détresse, frustration.

Il hait par-dessus tout cette frustration. Il n'en peut plus de ce cœur qui bat à la chamade quand Thor tourne son visage dans sa direction.

Son regard si bleu, si riant, si insouciant…

Loki en a assez de détourner les yeux quand il lui sourit. Il en a assez de devoir à chaque instant masquer le trouble qui lui dévore l'esprit, par une pirouette ou une phrase acerbe.

Mais surtout, il n'en peut plus de cette chaleur qui lui monte dans le creux des reins quand il voit la force brute de son frère à l'œuvre. Du frisson qui remonte le long de son échine quand il s'imagine niché dans les puissants bras du jeune guerrier blond dénudé. De ses draps souillés qui lui rappellent chaque matin la honte de ses émotions qu'il juge si malsaines.

Loki dénoue ses longues jambes, se lève quelques instants et se laisse retomber sur sa couche. Puis, il jette le léger drap sur son corps, et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

Si seulement Thor pouvait être là, à ses côtés, dans ce lit si désespérément vide… Si seulement il pouvait sentir ses mains fermes sur sa peau…Si seulement elles pouvaient lui saisir vigoureusement les hanches….Si seulement lui-même pouvait être la cause des halètements du prince héritier, plutôt qu'un quelconque entrainement physique…

Les doigts de Loki, dans un mouvement qu'il ne contrôle plus, commencent à parcourir son propre corps. Ils dessinent ses lignes minces, effleurent sa peau, lui provoquent d'exquis frémissements qu'il ne cherche même pas à réprimer. Lentement, l'une de ses mains descend le long de son ventre…

A cet instant précis, il n'a plus honte. Ne comptent plus que le désir qu'il ressent, son besoin de le satisfaire, et peut-importe ce qu'il en pensera le lendemain matin. Il sait qu'après cela, il se sentira apaisé quelques heures. Il sait qu'après cela, il pourra peut-être enfin dormir.

Mais il sait aussi que le visage de son frère ne le quittera pas dans son sommeil.


	4. Chapitre 4: Thor

**_Enfin le chapitre suivant! Et une fois n'est pas coutume, un peu de dialogues entre nos deux frangins adorés. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard mais je suis une vraie feignasse T_T_**

ooo

Thor est épuisé, meurtri, mais il jubile. Il est fier, il se sent – et se sait – fort. Pour la première fois, Père l'a autorisé à participer à son expédition dans un petit monde pour mater une rébellion. Un petit monde dont il a déjà oublié le nom, mais il n'en a cure. Aujourd'hui, il se sent homme.

Il a fièrement brandi Mjöllnir aux côtés de son père. Le sang des rebelles leur a éclaboussé le visage d'une même giclée. Ils étaient ensemble. Ils ont combattu ensemble. Ils ont vaincu ensemble. Chacun l'a vu prouver sa force, son absence de pitié envers les insurgés. Et tous devaient savoir qu'un jour, il serait plus puissant qu'Odin lui-même.

Bientôt, ils le regarderaient tous avec la crainte et le respect que l'on doit à un fils de roi.

Quelle bataille épique ! Quel moment grandiose ! Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, Thor a toujours eu une opinion suffisante de lui-même; mais ce jour-là, le sentiment d'orgueil qu'il ressent dépasse tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il est fort. Les yeux brillants d'admiration de Sif lui reviennent en mémoire. C'est décidé, il ira lui parler, et lui exposer ses plans pour leur avenir. Elle ne devrait pas refuser. Enfin, il l'espère.

Thor accélère le pas dans le long couloir qu'il traverse. Il vient juste de rentrer, et a hâte de raconter ses exploits à sa bande d'amis. Le soleil l'illumine par l'intermittence des nombreuses fenêtres des lieux. Sa crinière blonde, pourtant sale et emmêlée, miroite dans la lumière du levant. Ses yeux, d'un bleu rendu presque surnaturel par la luminosité ambiante, brillent d'un éclat nouveau. Il est plus divin que jamais.

Soudain, il s'immobilise, se courbe légèrement et porte une main à son flanc droit. Il est jeune, il n'a pas encore la résistance physique qu'il possédera bien plus tard. Mais la blessure qu'il porte n'est pas bien grave, il le sait. Il passera en salle de traitements plus tard.

« Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps avec ça, lance soudain une voix derrière lui.»

Une voix suave et enjôleuse qu'il reconnait aussitôt.

Thor se tourne, un peu trop brusquement, peut-être. Une violente douleur lui transperce la poitrine. Il masque habilement le rictus qui déforme ses lèvres en un sourire aimable – et honnête. Et la douleur disparait aussi rapidement qu'elle est venue.

-Loki ! s'exclame-t-il avec joie. Encore à te terrer dans un coin sombre avant de me sauter dessus ?

-Et je constate que tu te fais avoir à chaque fois, répond son jeune frère sur un ton amusé. Tu ne changeras donc jamais.

La silhouette gracile et élancée du brun émerge d'un des piliers du corridor. Il est souriant, mais son allure générale frappe Thor. De sombres cernes encerclent ses yeux et sa peau blafarde lui donne un aspect maladif. Et même s'il est drapé d'une cape qui cache ses bras, Thor devine à ses joues creusées que son frère a perdu du poids. Même ses yeux verts, autrefois si espiègles et pétillants d'intelligence, ont perdu de leur éclat.

Thor ne s'est pourtant absenté que deux jours.

Par Odin, depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas approché Loki d'aussi près, pour être ainsi frappé par son changement?

Loki semble comprendre la réaction de son frère. Il baisse les yeux d'un air affligé et soupire.

-Je fais peur à voir, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor s'approche de lui, et pose une main attendrissante sur son épaule. Loki frémit, esquisse un mouvement de fuite. Mais il n'arrive pas à se défaire de la puissante poigne qui enserre le haut de son bras.

-Non, tu vas rester là et tout m'expliquer.

Le ton du blond est ferme, mais doux. Il sait que son frère a besoin de s'exprimer, d'extérioriser ce qui le fait tant souffrir. Loki prend une grande inspiration, abandonne la lutte. Il ferme les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

-Mais que t'arrives-t-il, mon frère ? Quelqu'un ici te fais du mal ?

Loki ne répond pas immédiatement, il cherche ses mots. Même si Thor ne peut pas lire dans ses pensées, il sait qu'il a vu juste.

-Dis-moi qui est-ce, murmure Thor sur un ton menaçant. Et je lui ferai comprendre qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un fils d'Odin sans en subir les conséquences.

-Il n'y a personne, siffle Loki. _Personne_. Je dors très mal en ce moment, c'est tout.

Il plonge ses yeux limpides dans ceux de son frère. Loki est un menteur, depuis toujours. Il ment avec effronterie, sans honte, et ne se dérobe jamais. Et comme d'habitude, il soutient son regard.

D'une petite ruade, Loki se dérobe à la prise de Thor. Il s'écarte, fait quelques pas puis s'accoude sur le rebord d'un balcon. Il ferme les yeux, et offre son visage blême aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il parait soudain en meilleure santé. Thor le rejoint, et laisse aller son regard sur les grandioses paysages d'Ásgard, encore enveloppés de brume matinale.

-J'ai toujours détesté le soleil, rompt soudain Loki, sauf le matin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu devrais prendre un peu plus le soleil. Sortir, voir le monde, et ne pas rester plongé dans tes grimoires poussiéreux.

Loki bascule légèrement la tête en arrière et laisse échapper un petit rire fluté. Un rire _vrai_, heureux, et teinté de nostalgie.

-Dois-je te rappeler la catastrophe dont nous avons été la cause, lors de notre dernière sortie… ?

-Non, répond Thor en éclatant de rire à son tour. Et nous n'étions que peu impliqués dans cette histoire!

-Et encore des enfants…

L'hilarité de Thor disparait aussitôt. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il n'ait pas eu de vrais contacts avec son frère depuis _tant de temps_… ?

-Pardonne-moi. Je te mets mal-à-l'aise.

Thor lui frappe rudement l'épaule, le visage à nouveau éclairé d'un sourire.

-Tu sais très bien que tu mets mal-à-l'aise tout le monde, ici. Aller, que dirais-tu d'un peu d'entrainement, là, tout de suite ? Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable !

Loki sourit tristement.

-Je ne suis pas apte à faire quoi que ce soit, je le crains – Thor marque sa déception - mais je n'ai rien contre une promenade dans les jardins. Avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

Bah, c'était mieux que rien. Et peut-être qu'il consentirait à lui parler. D'un même mouvement, ils se redressent et traversent le corridor. Loki s'arrête soudain, l'air inquiet.

-Tu dois aller en salles de traitements.

-Plus tard. Je traine cela depuis des heures, je peux bien patienter un peu plus.

-Et tes…amis ?

-Ils pourront patienter eux aussi.

Loki hoche la tête, rassuré. Il reprend sa marche, un sourire guilleret sur ses minces lèvres. Thor souffre pourtant un peu plus à chaque pas, mais il se garde bien de le montrer. Son jeune frère parait tellement ravi d'être en sa compagnie…

Ils franchissent d'innombrables salles mordorées, descendent des centaines de marches de marbre blanc. Les gardes qu'ils croisent se mettent au garde-à-vous sur leur passage. Certains applaudissent le retour du glorieux fils d'Odin, qui s'est si bien illustré dans la bataille. Loki leur adresse parfois un regard de fierté : « _c'est mon frère_. »

Ils finissent par arriver aux jardins du château d'or d'Odin, merveille parmi les merveilles d' d'Ásgard.

Les deux frères marchent entre les allées de plantes exotiques, au parfum capiteux que l'on ne peut sentir qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Le silence qui s'installe entre eux n'est pas lourd. Au contraire, il est empli de sérénité et du bonheur des retrouvailles. Loki peine à marcher, mais il semble apprécier le moment. Il s'arrête de temps à autres, et d'une gracieuse torsion de la main, invoque des nuées de papillons ou redonne vie à une fleur fanée.

Mais l'éclat de ses yeux ne revient pas. Thor n'a jamais été doué en psychologie, mais il est néanmoins perspicace. Le mal qui ronge son frère est trop profond pour qu'une simple promenade en plein-air arrange les choses. Il s'en veut tellement de l'avoir tant négligé ces dernières années…

Loki ralentit soudain le pas, puis s'arrête. Il porte une main semblable à une araignée sur sa propre poitrine, et cherche à reprendre son souffle. Thor lui tapote doucement le dos.

-Quand j'irai en salles de traitement, conseille le blond, tu m'accompagneras. Les guérisseurs te remettront sur pied en un rien de temps.

-Non, riposte Loki. Non, je vais mieux. Ne dit rien à Père, ajoute-t-il sur un murmure. S'il te plait.

Il lance un regard angoissé à Thor, qui ne peut que le comprendre. Les fils d'Odin ne doivent pas montrer leurs faiblesses. Ils doivent prouver que leurs épaules peuvent porter les plus grandes responsabilités. Et Loki ne déroge pas à la règle, bien que son incapacité à régner ne soit un secret pour personne.

Ásgard est un monde de guerriers. Un magicien à la constitution fragile, de plus incapable de porter les armes, n'y est pas vu d'un bon œil.

C'est cela qui pèse sur son petit frère, Thor en est maintenant certain.

« Raconte-moi tes hauts-faits, dit soudain Loki. Je crois que je suis le seul ici à tout ignorer. »

La poitrine de Thor se gonfle soudain d'orgueil. Il a préparé son discours de victoire depuis longtemps, avant même l'issue décisive de la bataille. Lui et Odin _ne pouvaient pas perdre_, de toute façon. Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Le jeune asgardien blond se lance dans un monologue qui a tout d'une pièce de théâtre. Avec force gestes et mimiques, il retranscrit les plus forts moments du combat. Bon certes, il exagère parfois un peu dans les descriptions (les rebelles imperceptibles qu'il affronte passent d'une cinquantaine à une centaine), mais rien n'est trop beau pour sa propre renommée.

Loki doit parfois esquisser un mouvement de côté pour éviter les bras qui fendent l'air, porteurs d'un marteau invisible. Cela lui arrache un sourire.

Thor, en plus de sa propre fierté, se sent heureux de voir le triste visage de son frère s'éclairer d'un rire, qu'importe qu'il soit moqueur ou amusé.

Et les heures passent. Emporté par son exaltation, il en oublie presque son frère. Il ne sent même plus la douleur qui perçait son flanc, plus tôt dans la matinée. Ses capacités d'auto-régénération sont déjà absolument impressionnantes, même plus le compte d'un asgardien. Le soleil d' Ásgard, que lui-même trouve délicieusement chaud et bienfaiteur, devient de plus en plus pénible pour Loki. Il s'en rend seulement compte quand son frère ralentit sa propre marche, la respiration lourde.

« Je vais rentrer, dit-il en baissant la tête. J'ai du travail. »

-Non, attend !

Loki lève vers lui un étrange regard, que Thor ne parvient pas à déchiffrer.

-Allons nous installer sous un arbre, comme _avant_. Tu aimais bien y prendre le frais, tu t'en souviens ?

Le visage du brun s'ouvre d'un large sourire. Apparemment, l'idée lui plait. Ils se rendent au pied d'un vieil arbre aux feuilles argentées, aux larges racines aériennes. Thor s'installe le premier, dos contre le tronc noueux. Loki hésite un instant, puis s'allonge près de lui, la nuque posée sur les genoux de son frère. Il lève les yeux et observe la course des nuages à travers les branchages. Thor, dans un geste machinal, commence à lui caresser les cheveux.

Comme il l'a toujours fait.

Il ne réagit même pas quand les délicats doigts de Loki viennent effleurer sa joue.

-Tu piques, constate Loki, sur un air faussement outré.

-Et toi, tu es toujours aussi imberbe qu'une jeune pucelle effarouchée, rétorque Thor en éclatant de rire.

Loki ne partage pas son hilarité. Il laisse retomber sa main et tourne la tête, sans doute pour cacher le rougissement qui embrase son visage. Cela n'échappe pas au blond, naturellement. Il est grand temps d'aborder le sujet.

« Loki, aimes-tu Sif ? »

L'intéressé tourne à nouveau la tête en direction de Thor, les sourcils froncés. Si ses joues ne sont plus roses, elles sont désormais aussi pâles et figées que le marbre.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. Et je veux une réponse claire et concise.

Loki se relève et croise les jambes devant lui. De toute évidence, il rebute à répondre. Mais Thor insiste.

-Non, je ne m'intéresse pas à Sif. Ni a aucune autre walkyrie en mal de pouvoir qui rôde autour de toi, sois sans crainte.

Etrangement, Thor ne doute pas de l'honnêteté de la réponse. Loki lui tourne soudain le dos, et s'entreprend d'arracher des petites poignées de pelouse, tel un enfant capricieux. Thor se penche vers lui, et le force à lui faire face.

Loki a les yeux rougis de larmes. Il bat frénétiquement des paupières pour contenir le flot qui menace de dévaler ses joues creusées.

-Loki…

Le blond le serre contre lui. Loki tente de le refouler, se débat tant bien que mal, ce qui pousse Thor à resserrer encore son étreinte. Ses poings serrés frappent ses cottes aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent, mais le blond n'en a cure. Loki finit par s'abandonner, laisse tomber son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son frère. Thor sent les larmes inonder son armure légère.

« S'il te plait Loki, parle-moi… Dit moi ce qui ne va pas…En suis-je la cause ? T'ai-je fait du mal ? »

Loki change brusquement d'attitude. Ses bras maigres enlacent Thor, et il se serre à son tour contre lui. Thor perçoit soudain les battements de cœur affolés de son frère à travers ses vêtements, sur sa poitrine. L'enlacement de Loki se fait encore plus insistant, plus _intime_. Ses doigts fins commencent à se mêler dans sa longue chevelure blonde.

L'étreinte d'un _amant_.

Thor se relève sur ses jambes, et repousse violement son frère. Loki retombe plus loin, et jette à son grand frère un regard terrifié et complétement hagard.

-P… pardonne moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

Il se lève à son tour, difficilement, les membres tremblants. Ses yeux brillent à nouveau. Mais Thor n'y lit que de la honte et de la colère. Puis, il lui tourne le dos et disparait dans un couloir végétal. Thor entend encore un instant ses pas précipités, puis, bientôt, seul le bruit d'une fontaine vient troubler le silence des lieux.

Jamais Thor ne s'était senti plus désarmé qu'à ce moment précis. Désarmé et seul.


End file.
